Dancing with the Devil
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Anastasia is helping the slacker detective on a case, using some moves she learned from back in college, while her boyfriend, Eisuke, is working. What'll happen when Eisuke shows up unexpectedly?


She wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten herself into her particular predicament, but she certainly knew that there was no way for her to get out of it now. The crowd roared on the other side of the curtain, beckoning Anastasia to emerge. The pendants and jewels dangling around her hips sparkling even in the darkness behind the stage. There was no escape now and she had to do what she'd been asked to do, taking a deep breath and stepping out onto the stage.

It had all started earlier that day when she'd been in the penthouse waiting for Eisuke to finish up some business. Eisuke had promised to take her out to dinner, to celebrate a year together, but some business had come up and had asked her to wait in the penthouse until he returned. She'd been watching television in the main room when Mamoru had come up to her, plopping down onto the couch next to her.

"Hey kid, I need a favor."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "A favor?"

He blew a cloud of smoke in her direction. "I'm working on a case and I need to borrow you for a few hours."

"You? Working on a case? That's rare."

"Yeah, yeah. Shocking I know."

Anastasia crossed her legs. "And if I say no thanks?"

"I'm borrowing you for a few hours so come on." He replied, grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her out of the penthouse.

"Well wait a minute! I'm waiting on Eisuke, he should be back soon!"

"Knowing that boyfriend of yours, he'll be gone long enough for you to help me, and us to get back here before he does."

She chuckled. "So I take it that he has no idea about this?"

"No, and it'll stay that way. Less hassle, the better."

"What the hell do you need me for anyway?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, dragging her into the elevator. "You took belly dancing classes in college didn't you?"

A blush quickly spread over her entire face. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I checked into your college transcript. It said you got high marks in it."

She shrugged. "So?"

"The case I'm working on now is surrounding this guy who owns this little belly dancing bar not too far from here. I told him that I knew of someone who he should try out, you, and I need you to just go up on stage for a little while and distract him and the other patrons while I do some investigating."

Anastasia burst into laughter. "You have _got _to be joking. What the hell makes you think that I'm going to do anything of the sort?"

A smirk crossed his face. "Because I'll tell Eisuke about the… wild streak you had in college." Anastasia grimaced at the memory of her wilder college days. Not her proudest days, and something she'd certainly wanted to keep everyone from knowing. How had Mamoru found out about it?

With a begrudged sighed, she shook her head. "Fine I'll help." So that was how she ended up on stage with a belly dancer's outfit on, strutting on stage. She made a silent vow to somehow get Mamoru back for this, and while she wasn't certain how she was going to do that at the moment, she'd definitely get him back someday.

It had been quite a while since she'd taken that belly dancing class for her leisure skill requirement in college. But as the music started up, her body seemed to remember better than she'd thought. The slow temporal beating of the drum had her hips moving in rhythmic circulations, as if on its own. She was glad that she'd stayed in decent shape throughout the years, the muscles of her lower body silently thanking her for the extra Pilates classes she'd been taking. She shook her hips in precise movements, earning her an enthusiastic applause from her audience. Although there weren't but a few men there, she laid eyes on the owner of the bar, the one Mamoru had pointed out to her when they'd arrived earlier. Forcing a smile on her face, she swiveled her hips about, letting the ornate jewelry covering her body shine in the light.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as the front door opened, and a man stepped in. If she hadn't been on stage dancing, she would have surely stopped dead in her tracks when the man stepped further into the bar, into the light. Eisuke. Her face paled slightly as he came in towards the stage and leaned back against the bar, folding his arms across his chest while keeping a tentative eye on her. While he looked plenty angry, scowl plastered on his face, she couldn't help but notice that there was a tiny bit of amusement in his eyes. What was he doing here? Hadn't Mamoru said that they should be back before he was done? And how had he known where she was? He had that signature scowl on his face, and Anastasia began to worry about what he was going to say or do to her when she finished.

Well, she was there and she was helping Mamoru at the moment, so she had to make it through this with as much dignity as she could muster. Anastasia locked eyes with him and decided that if she was going to make it through this, she was going to pretend she was doing this for him in private. It was better than thinking about the fact that she was half naked on a stage in front of a bunch of strange men. She turned to the side and began undulating her body from top to bottom, throwing him a sultry smile. He raised an eyebrow at her action, and looked to calm his expression a touch. The music began to increase in speed and she turned her back towards him, undulating her hips from side to side in the most exaggerated movements her body would allow. The crowd seemed to like this, and answered her efforts with another enthusiastic applause, a few of the men throwing in some cat calls.

Her movements were fairly graceful for someone who hadn't practiced the art in a few years. She shook her hips more dramatically, causing the jewels around her to jingle against one another. The light seemed to catch the jewels in just the right way, letting them shine brightly at her sides. She walked closer to the front of the stage and began using her arms to emphasize her movements as she'd been taught; her arms mimicking the sway of her hips and belly. She distantly wondered where the hell Mamoru had disappeared to, as she hadn't seen him since she'd been on stage.

Eisuke continued to watch her with increasing interest, but she noticed that he was keeping a close eye on one of the guys who had been creeping closer and closer to the stage. She'd seen him earlier, but hadn't noticed he'd been edging closer towards the stage until she'd seen Eisuke watching him. Each time, he would gather his drink and move to a table closer and closer towards the stage. Maybe he just wanted a better seat? But the ruthless look on Eisuke's face made her begin to worry. She still had a full set to do and then she'd finally be free to leave, as per Mamoru's instructions. She couldn't help but sigh to herself as she undulated her body again. This was _not_ how she pictured spending her anniversary with Eisuke.

The music slowed to an unhurried, steadier beat, and she slowed her hips, moving them in a concentrated, precise manner than had even Eisuke raising an eyebrow at her. She kept her eyes locked with Eisuke's, silently telling him that she wanted to entertain him as well. But in the next moment, the gentleman Eisuke had been eyeing for some time came towards the stage and reached for her ankle, as if to pull her down off the stage towards him. She went to wiggle her way out of it without trying to cause a scene, but before she could say anything, Eisuke came rushing forward toward the stage. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and yanked him back, and then punched him square in the face. Anastasia stood on the stage, trying not to look as shocked as she felt. She'd never seen Eisuke act violently towards anyone before. Sure he could definitely be aggressive sometimes towards others, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him physically hit someone. The man went flying back, crashing down onto the floor. The music had stopped at this point, and Eisuke spun around, looking at Anastasia. She squelched a surprised cry when he stooped forward, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Show's over." He said, his voice cold as he looked out at the audience. No one made any movement to stop him, and he all but stormed out of the bar.

Half an hour later, Eisuke walked into this part of the penthouse, kicking the door closed behind him. Anastasia continued to bounce quietly on his shoulder, not sure as to what she should say. They'd left the bar, and with her over his shoulder the entire time, Eisuke had walked the couple of blocks back to the hotel. He hadn't uttered a word the whole time, and Anastasia would've given anything to know what he was thinking. He lowered her from his shoulder, and she placed her feet delicately on the ground, her gaze looking in the same direction.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it up so that she would look him in the face. "You want to explain to me now what the hell you were doing there?"

"Mamoru asked for me to help him with a case he was working on."

"I'll deal with that detective later, but my question is why did you help him? Why the hell would you ever show your body like that to that group of ravenous wolves?"

She shrugged, trying to look away from him. "Mamoru was…persuasive…"

Eisuke clicked his tongue. "He blackmailed you with something?"

She nodded shyly and he loosened the hold on her chin. She wasn't going to tell him what it was that Mamoru had blackmailed her with, and Eisuke didn't press her to tell him. He folded his arms across his chest and continued to look down at her.

"You are _mine_. You understand that?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's a little late to make it to dinner now. We'll just have to stay in." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our anniversary."

When he chuckled, she looked up at his smirking face. "I wouldn't say that. While I wasn't thrilled with you dancing in front of all those heathens, I was quite… enthralled… with your performance. Why didn't you tell me that you could dance like that?"

A blush rose to her face. "It never came up." Eisuke pulled her into his arms and held her close. It was then that she felt the unmistakable bulge nudging her thigh. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the nape of her neck, causing her to gasp. Anastasia couldn't help but smile. He was aroused. Her little dance had aroused him. That knowledge sent fire down her spine, causing her to shiver delightfully. Eisuke almost always seemed to be the one to bring her to such levels of desire that she often feared her knees would buckle, but she liked knowing that she could bring him to such levels.

"It was quite… inspiring…" He growled in her ear as he nipped at her earlobe. His lips found hers, and his kiss seared her soul, a burning desire flaming deep in her belly. He spun her around so that her back was pressed against his front, and he laid kiss after luxurious kiss down the back of her neck. She shivered against him, goose bumps rising where he kissed her. His kisses seemed desperate, longing almost. Like he longed to be with her this way, like he craved her very being. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding in her cries of desire. She now wanted him just as badly as he seemed to want her.

They were still in the front entrance of Eisuke's suite, but he didn't seem like he could wait long enough to make it to the bedroom. He walked them forward until they were in front of the entry-way table, and bent her forward until she rested on her elbows on it. With a skillful hand, he reached forward and yanked her lower attire down off her hips, hearing it clang loudly on the floor. She was now fully exposed to him, and while she usually would feel embarrassed about something like this, she no longer cared, too desperate for him to make herself care. She threw a sultry look at him over her shoulder, and he smirked wickedly at her. She bit at her arm when she felt his tongue trace the base of her spine, and she cried out when his hot breath lowered itself to the swell of her ass, and he bit down sensuously on it. As his mouth left delicious love bites across her ass, she felt his dexterous hands begin to roughly palm her legs. His fingers lazily kneaded her skin, eliciting another helpless cry from her. He laughed roughly and lowered his attention to the very core of her, his breath hot on her sensitive flesh.

"You are quite wet my pet." He purred, his voice thick with his own need. She didn't even attempt to reply, unsure she would even be able to form words at the moment. He spread her legs further to his rapturous gaze. When he finally pressed his lips against her soft folds, she let out a moan. He then began to slowly eat her, drinking up her essence. Slowly. Voraciously. She would never admit it to him, but Eisuke was just positively other-worldly when it came to pleasuring her in this way. His tongue was just as adept as he was, and always knew exactly what to do that would cause her to writhe under his touch. And while she wanted him to continue, she needed him inside of her even more.

"I want you. Now." She growled back at him, finding the strength to speak.

He pulled his lips away from her and chuckled. "As you wish love." She heard him roughly removing himself from the constraints of his pants, and without another word he entered her with a thrust that almost completely blanked her mind, causing her eyes to momentarily roll in her back of her head. He held himself frustratingly still inside of her, and she pushed herself back against him, hoping to get him to move.

"Undulate your hips for me." Eisuke ordered her, grabbing at her hips roughly, seeming to heighten her own desire. She obeyed his order and undulated her hips back into his body, sparks of fire radiating through her body as she did so. She threw her head back and let out a helpless cry, hearing Eisuke let out a feverish groan. It was a new feeling to her, but was definitely something she liked, and that Eisuke seemed to enjoy as well.

"Do it again." He ordered again, his voice sounding heavy. She gladly repeated the action, humming with pleasure as the movement caused her nerves to sizzle with excitement and need. She then repeated the movement several more times, Eisuke breathing heavily behind her. With a strangled groan, he pulled out of her long enough to spin her around and pin her up against the wall. His eyes were hooded with pleasure and lust, and Anastasia captured his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist at the same time. His pulsing member throbbed against her as he sank into her loving heat, their lips never parting. He was so hot and thick that she clawed at his shoulders, needing him deeper inside of her. He began to mercilessly thrust into her, a sigh of pure contentment escaping her lips.

Keeping her pinned against the wall, Eisuke pounded into her with ruthless self-mastery. With a new confidence, she reached down to cup the ample sacs slapping against her, giving them a tender squeeze. Eisuke pulled his lips from hers and let out a desperate sounding growl. She raised a seductive eyebrow at him and repeated her action, watching him squeeze his eyes shut. He increased his rhythm, and she released her hold on him, holding on for dear life as she felt herself nearing her release. A slight adjustment was made by Eisuke, and he angled himself, making sure to rub against her sweet-spot with each thrust. The adjustment proved to be her undoing, and Anastasia let out a high keening cry, the pleasure overtaking her in a mind-blanking orgasm. Her release seemed endless but through her own pleasure, she could hear Eisuke's answering cries of release, feeling his answering throbs from down below.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered into his ear as they both attempted to catch their breaths in the after-math of their lovemaking.

He grinned wickedly at her. "Night's not over with." He then lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, spending the rest of the night making love with her.


End file.
